


Let's Go To The Beach (Beach)

by propika



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hi., i was paid 2 bucks to write 200 words, this is not 200 words lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propika/pseuds/propika
Summary: Vinny takes Joel down to the beach for a date





	Let's Go To The Beach (Beach)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dumb_Scotticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Scotticus/gifts).



> This is a commission for vinnoel aka scott aka i love her so much

“How do I look?”

“Gre-Vinny you are not wearing those.”

Vinny looks down at his Vineshroom swim trunks (what they’re fashionable!) and back up at Joel, who was wearing one of the Vinesauce shirts they had in their shared wardrobe. 

“We match! That’s what couples do!”

“How did you even. Get those.”

“Remember that fan who sent you the Varg Bikini?”

“Unfortunately yes.”

Joel wanted to burn it. He was 95% sure Rev sent those as a sick joke (that shithead would) and he mostly sent the swim trunks as a bonus. Joel lose the bikini, but knowing Vinny he probably had it along with the trunks.

“Can you at least wear a shirt? I don’t wanna hug a sunscreened mess today.”

The two were heading to the beach today. The duo came to Jersey the night before so they could get to the boardwalk early enough. Vinny chose Wildwood (he said they have the best rides) for their date. He was so excited for it and honestly it was contagious.

It was kinda cute. Oh, who was Joel kidding? It was really fucking adorable.

“Please I don’t get sunburn. I’m-”

“A streamer who sees the sun like once every year?”

Vinny pouted. Nope, wasn’t winning this fight.

“Fine. Hand me a shirt.”

* * *

“It looks like vomit.”

“It’s actually a funnel cake, so you’re not far off.”

Vinny and Joel were streamers who played video games for a living, so naturally, they had to cling to the arcade all day. They had racked up enough tickets before Joel complained he was starving. Vinny got them lunch, while Joel bought some things with the tickets.

“Anyway, what did we get?”

“Uh, three harmonicas, and two bags of dino figurines. And I guess this tiny bag of candy.”

Joel took one of harmonicas and blew into it.

“Can I join Red Vox now? I’ll shred a mean solo on the next album.”

Vinny chuckled as he took a piece off funnel cake. 

“I dunno if it’ll fit with our rock vibe.”

“Please. It will. I’m an amazing musician.”

Vinny looked at Joel. Oh no, there was gonna be a shitty remark incoming.

“I’m sure you are DJ Beefzone.” 

Fuck you Vinny.

“Fuck you Vinny.”

“Oh you know I l-HOLY SHIT.”

Joel jumped in his seat, his fries from his lunch spilled on his lap.

“Thanks Vin. I was gonna eat those.”

Vinny pointed at something behind Joel. After salvaging his fries into the basket, Joel turned around to see a giant purple monkey. He. No.

“Vinny I swear to God, you are not.”

“I am. Those games are rigged to shit, but I am totally winning this for you.

Vinny walked toward the booth while Joel shouted “It’s a dead meme anyways!” in response. Joel took his fries and continued to eat. 

Until, he was done, it was 5 minutes later, and Vinny was still at that fucking booth. Joel looked over at Vinny. He looked pissed.

“Oh bullshit! Those bottles totally knocked over!”

“Sir, I’m just trying to do my job, and if they don’t knock over, no prize.”

Vinny put more money down. He was gonna be broke at this rate, so Joel walked over to end this.

“Vin what are you doing?”

“Trying to win.”

“You were the one who said these games are rigged!”

Vinny blushed and he looked away. Joel looked at the attendee.

“I’ll try for him.”

“Please, he’s so bad at this.”

Vinny didn’t say anything. Joel took the ball from the girl and stared at the bottles. You’re supposed to hit the center right? Joel pulled his arm back and then flinged the ball at the center.

Joel closed his eyes when he threw, but he heard a series of clanks. That was good right?

“We have a winner!”

Oh.

“Congrats dude, you can pick which thing you want.”

Vinny looked defeated next to Joel. Joel, looking smug, picked the purple monkey.

“You just got schooled by DJ Beefzone.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just take the dead meme already.” 

* * *

 

After Joel’s win, the two decided to actually decided to spend some time on the rides. Mostly non thrill rides due to Joel not wanting to die and Vinny’s fear of vomiting up the funnel cake from earlier. Vinny carried the monkey around for Joel, as “you lost so you carry it”. Vinny then started to call it Bonzi as payback. Joel resisted the urge to attack Vinny when he did.

“Hey Joel, you wanna do something gay?”

It was nearing the end of the day. The sun was setting in the distance turning the sky into varying hues of pink, purple, and orange. The lines were dwindling and Joel was staring at Vinny-like he tends to do. 

God the sky made Vinny look so gorgeous. Even with that monstrosity on his back. 

“I was under the impression that the date was pretty gay already.”

“Come on.”

Vinny took Joel’s hand and two headed towards the Ferris Wheel.

“Really Vin? We’re doing this?”

“What? It’s romantic.”

Vinny pulled Joel onto the line. Luckily, it was short enough so the two could get on pretty easily. The guy running it took Vinny’s tickets and two hopped into the carriage. Vinny and Joel sat together, their stuff rested on the other side.

“Thanks for taking me here.”

Vinny wrapped his arm around Joel, pulling him close to him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The ride stopped at the top. The sunset illuminated the pair. Vinny leaned down and kissed Joel on the lips. It was soft and sweet. 

God Joel loved this. He didn’t want this to ever change.

“Do you wanna kiss Bonzi n-”

“Don’t ruin it.”

Yeah, it couldn’t get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is in Wildwood because my city now


End file.
